


Little Red Riding Hood

by Lark_Windflight



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Dark, Fairy Tale Retellings, Grimdark, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lark_Windflight/pseuds/Lark_Windflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red should have listen to her mother when she was suppose to, Little Red should have known not to listen to strange voices. But she didn't and now she must escape the wolf who is very hungry for sweet, young meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Hood

Once, in a little village not quite in the middle of nowhere, there lived a young girl who lived with her parents in the village centre. She was much loved by the villagers and the farmers for her kindness and gentleness, for everyday she would go out of her way to thank the mailman and doctor and other villagers when she went about town before visiting the village wise woman, her grandmother, who lived in the nearby woods, where it was easier to gather and grow herbs for her medicines and remedies.

She was also famous for the bright red riding hood that she wore everywhere she went, so much so that the traveling merchants and woodsmen who passed through the village had nicknamed her Red Riding Hood.

The day started like any other; after a hearty breakfast she helped her mother feed the chickens and milk the goats and bake cookies, which her mother instructed her to bring to her grandmother.

“You be careful on the road, my dear. I overheard one of the merchants saying the last storm washed some of the roads away, so if you can’t take the road, come back right away. If you stay to long just spend the night, alright?”

“Yes Mama!” The young girl said, tying her riding hood on and gathering the large basket of fresh baked cookies that smelled simply divine.

*~*~*~*~*

Out in the woods, a crafty young predator stalked about, searching for his next meal. He was about to pounce on a young rabbit when he smelt it. Turning his snout into the wind, he licked his chops. Baked goodies. In the middle of the forest? Someone was braving roads, which had been quiet since the storm had washed out the main road into the town.

This new hunting ground was proving to be somewhat decent.

Sticking to shadows, he crept along the road until he found the source of the smell, a young girl with a basket full of goodies. He started to drool, succulent young meat and dessert? The day was looking up.

He was so distracted by the thought of devouring such sweet meat and marvelling at how it would struggle inside him that he stepped on a dry branch.

_Crack!_ It sounded like a gunshot on the road.

“Who’s there?” The little snack asked. “Come out, or I’ll scream!”

While the wolf was rather fond of lively meat, he also knew that he was close enough to the village that any sound would send half of the village running. He wouldn’t have time to enjoy the sensation of his lunch struggle down his throat if he had to gobble her up quickly.

“I know you’re out there!”

The wolfed grinned.

“Fear not, young one.” The wolf said, pitching his voice to sound friendly. “Tis only a Spirit of the Forest.”

“Oh. Hello then.” His dark fur kept him hidden in the darkness of the forest, but he could easily see the girl relax. He crouched, ready to pounce. He only had to get her head down his throat before she screamed, then he could carry her somewhere more…private. “Are you the ones my grandmother speaks about?”

“Oh, yes, the very same.” He inched closer.

“Are you here to tell me about the road to grandmother Wisewoman? I have goodies for her and mama said I could spend the night! Will you come out then? I know you don’t usually come out during the day, grandma says you need to sleep because you spend all night protecting us from monsters and wolves.”

The wolf stopped. She was off to visit the old lady in the forest? A plan came to mind immediately.

“Why, yes, my dear. We have come to tell you that the path has washed out, but there is another road to your grandmother’s house, just a bit further up the road. The woodsmen use it when they need medicine. It is a much faster route than the road.”

The girl hesitated.

“Mama said that if the roads were bad I had to go back home…”

“Aren’t you worried about your grandmother? Besides,” the wolf huffed. “I will protect you.”

“Alright. Thank you!”

With that, the girl turned and continued up the road. The wolf followed her until she reached place where the road split. Prepared to simply pounce on her if she went any other way.

“That way, child,” the wolf said. “From now on you will not hear me, but rest assured, we are securing the path for you.”

The girl looked down the darkened path, little more than a deer trail, really.

“Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Yes, yes,” he snapped, impatient. “Just go.”

And so she went. The wolf, meanwhile, ran as fast as he could to the road. While it had been rendered impossible for humans, it was an easy distance for a wolf to jump.

Within a few moments he had reached the door of the old woman who lived tucked in and isolated in the mountains. The woman was old and wiry, barely fit for eating, which was why he had left her alone. That, and her herbs about her garden gave her an off-putting smell.

He rapped on the door with a claw, careful not to damage it.

“Who is it?” Came the soft voice from inside. He committed the sound to memory.

“’Tis me, grandmother! I’ve come with snacks, won’t you come out?”

The door opened and a small woman came out, she barely had time to react before the wolf pounced on her, teeth to her throat and his body on top of hers, to limit the noise and struggle she would make. In barely any time, her heart stopped beating and he picked up her corpse, hiding it behind the woods behind the small cabin.

Erasing the signs of his presence from inside the house, he entered and shut the door behind him, ready for his lunch to arrive.

*~*~*~*~*

The little girl was sighed with relief as she emerged from the woods and saw her grandmothers little hut at the edge of a small clearing. Just as the spirit had said, she had not encountered any monsters or wolves, but that did not mean she had enjoyed the journey.

She looked up to the sky and say that it was well past midday. She would be spending the night with her grandmother after all.

“Thank you, Spirits!” She cried to the forest even as she approached the door.

She knocked once.

“Grandmother, I am here!”

All was quiet for a few seconds.

“Come in, come in, my deer! I am afraid I have taken a fall and can’t come to the door!”

Opening the door, the girl saw that the house was darker than it usually was, and a little bit colder.

“Are you alright, grandmother? It’s awfully cold in here!”

“Just a little sprain, my dear. Come, place your goodies on the table and help your grandmother light a fire, if you would?”

The girl did as she was bid, placing the basket of goodies on the small table. She did not, however, turn towards the cold fireplace, but rather, turned towards the four-poster bed which dominated the back of the small house.

“Grandmother?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Why are the curtains closed? It is dark in here.”

“The better to see you with, my dear. The bright lights hurt my eyes.”

The girl approached the bed.

“Grandmother?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Why are you speaking so quietly?”

“The better to hear you, my dear. The storm is still ringing in my ears.”

She grabbed the curtain, ready to pull it open.

“Grandmother?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Why do you have,” she pulled the curtain to reveal the largest wolf she had ever seen, with a large pink tongue licking his drooling lips. “Tongue.” She squeaked.

“The better to taste you with, my dear.”

The tongue reached out and licked her face.

“And you, are delicious.” Said the wolf, his voice morphing mid-sentence to its normal pitch.

*~*~*~*~*

The wolf grinned his lunch tried to back away, squeaking deliciously. With deliberate movements he walked off the bed, matching her step for step.

His tongue tingled, anxious to have more sweet meat to lick.

He watched as her eyes flickered about the room, looking for something to use as a weapon. He huffed. Eventually, her eyes landed on the door and he saw it the moment she made up her mind to try and run.

Quick as a rabbit, she turned and ran, but he was faster and in a blur he reached the door first and with his great head, he shut it.

Unable to stop in time, she bounced off his massive bulk and went sprawling to the floor.

She started whimpering and pleading as he turned on her, forcing her to awkwardly crabwalk away. The sounds of struggling prey was pleasant to his ears that he was easily able to block out what exactly she was saying. As far as he was concerned, she was now little more than a bleating hind for him to devoid. He lifted a massive paw and brought pressed it on her chest, pining her to the floor. She squealed louder.

With deliberate care, he used his massive jaws and pulled at the strings that held her cape on.

He then brought his snout close to her face, taking in the look of terror on her face as he opened his mouth and let his tongue wash over her face, staring with her forehead and moving down her face until he reached her neck, lapping up her salty tears and sweet screams.

When he encountered clothe, he used his front teeth to carefully remove all the buttons from her shirt. He slowly worked his way down, careful not to break skin, even as he had to move his paws from her chest to her arms as she began hitting his snout.

Once the final button had been remove, he used his nose to lift up the clothes, revealing smooth, sweet flesh. She even squeaked when he pressed his cold nose to her exposed flesh. Taking his time, he used his tongue to push the garment higher and higher until it was at her neck.

The wolf looked at the garment, trying to find a way to remove it without letting his prey go. It was not that he feared she would escape – she was all but in his stomach as far as he was concerned on that matter – but rather he didn’t feel like chasing her when he just wanted to eat.

Finally, he decided that he would just have to lay on her, as he had the older woman. He first used his massive snout to flip the sweet meat on its stomach and used a massive paw on her back to pin her down, leaving his snout out of smacking range. After that, it was simply a matter of grabbing the disgusting shirt and pulling it off.

The snacked squeaked more as he tore off her shirt as well. He graced it with another licked and basked in the pleasant noises it made.

His lunches new position also made it that much easier to remove the clothing on her other half.

As he removed more and more clothes, it gave him more and more skin to lick, which simply made his meal struggle and cry all the more.

He especially enjoyed removing the shoes and stockings, the flailing feet were a fun toy to catch and licked and mouth.

Eventually however, he ran out of clothes to remove and his toy and quieted its struggling.

Well, that wouldn’t do. He nosed it, but all the snack did was twitch.

He looked about the room and his eyes landed on the basket of dessert his lunch and thankfully brought with it.

He also looked out the curtains of the window and saw that it was dark. He looked back to his meal and saw that it had fallen unconscious.

*~*~*~*~*

The girl did not know when she had lost consciousness or how long she had slept, but what she did know was that she had survived the night, if the sounds birds greeting the dawn was an indication, and that she needed to get away from the wolf.

She opened her eyes to see where she was. She nearly screeched. Looming in her vision was a giant, white tooth. Swallowing her instincts, she took a deep breath and looked away from the mouth of the wolf.

During the night she had been moved to her grandmothers’ bed and was now nestled between two giant paws.

Was the wolf sleeping?

She turned to look at the wolfs’ face and was meet with her reflection in a giant, yellow eye.

*~*~*~*~*

The wolf let out a yawn as his lunch, now breakfast he supposed, let out another squeak and fell out of the bed. He stretched his head out and gave it a good licking, savoring the sweet taste as it squeaked and tried to run to the door.

Not that it would have done her any good, after he had moved his meal to his bed, he had moved the table across the door so that it would prevent the door from opening inwards.

His meal also saw this, but it didn’t prevent it from squealing and banging at the door. He took his time to stretch his limbs as it ran around the room, looking for an exit, it finally settled in a corner, making delicious whining sounds.

His stomach grumbled, having long digested the goodies from the night before.

Silently, he approached his meal, easily avoid flailing limbs before latching onto a leg and pulling it out of its corner.

It yelled louder, but that only made him hungrier. He manipulated the struggling body until they were face to face, its arms caught between his paws.

This was going to be delicious.

He opened his mouth and gave her face one last lick, carefully taking in as much of her body as he could, using his tongue to ensure that she went down head first, or rather, arms first, as she tried to use them to back pedal out of his mouth. He huffed and closed his jaws, encasing her fully in his mouth, with the exception of the feet, which flapped uselessly against his lips.

For several moments, he enjoyed the sensation of sweet meat thrashing in his mouth, squeaking delightfully, but his stomach rumbled again, reminding him of his hunger.

He tipped his head back and allowed gravity to slowly guide his breakfast down his throat and into his empty stomach.

Meal eaten, he began to go about removing the table from the door, taking pleasure as his stomach was stretched and extended as the girl struggled to get free. He hoped it would last longer than his last few meals. It was like having a massage from the inside.

Before leaving, he also ate the few goodies he had no eaten the night before.

Once outside, he looked at the rising sun and then the fields of flowers in front of him.

What better way to start the day, than with a vigorous breakfast, followed by a relaxing sun bath?

  
*~*~*~*~*

The huntsman hadn’t been planning to head out to the woods that day. Certainly he hadn’t planned on leaving his horse and cart, with its precious cargo of furs unattended on a major road, at the crack of dawn, but the villagers had pleaded with him to head out in search of its missing daughter, they had feared that a wolf or slavers from the neighbouring country that had been active in the region lately might have gotten to her after she had failed to return the previous night.

The girls own mother had been beside herself, saying that she would pay him for whatever furs went missing, so long as he found some proof of her daughter, in her halting Trade tongue. Besides, the village elder had said in his slightly better Trade, the road had been confirmed as washed out the night before, so there would be no one coming from that direction and they would only allow people who promised to watch out for the girl follow after him.

Thus reassured, he followed the main road until he came upon the fork in the road that led to the girls’ grandmothers’ cottage in the woods.

He looked carefully at the trail and saw several signs that it had been used recently, which was confirmed when he spied a red thread caught on a bush only a few feet it.

He steadily made his way down the foot path, following the trail.

A screamed pierced the air.

The huntsman stopped.

Another scream, this one fainter. Coming from the direction of the cottage.

Holding his rifle at the ready, the huntsman charged ahead.

*~*~*~*~*

At the edge of the clearing, the huntsman crept along, keeping to the shadows.

He also kept downwind of the largest wolf he had ever seen, one that was currently laying on its side, thoroughly enjoying the warm sun that was shining on a dark coat as the beast was taking deep breathes.

Occasionally it would lift its massive head up and nuzzle its bloated stomach, rumbling contently.

The huntsman looked at the scene before him. The cottage door on the other side of the field was wide open and he didn’t see any movement inside.

So, he was either dealing with a she-wolf who was expecting pups, soon judging by the size of the belly, or he was dealing with a lone wolf that had just eaten an elderly woman and her young granddaughter.

He looked over his rifle, armed with a slug that would kill a charging bull at several hundred yards and took a deep breath.

The girl was most certainly dead at this point, but he figured that if he could kill and skin the wolf before the rest of the pack returned, its pelt would fetch a decent price, even if someone made off with cart load. It would certainly be worth the risk.

He stood up and shouted at the wolf.

*~*~*~*~*

The wolf, meanwhile, had been quite content to just laze as the sun warmed his fur and his breakfast still struggled inside him, He occasionally reached over a nudged his stomach when it got quiet, eliciting another round of delicious squeaks and struggles and it sloshed about in digestive juices. After the swallowing and the licking, this was his favourite part about a meal.

He had almost fallen asleep when he heard it, a human shouting at him. He opened his eyes and saw a large human charging at him from the forest.

He grinned. Another meal, coming to him. What was with this place that prey threw themselves at him? It was vastly larger compared to the one he already had in his gut, a male, perhaps? It was also armed with a club.

He licked his chops. Perhaps this prey would be just as much to play with?

The human barked something, but it didn’t mean anything to the wolf, he was ready to have _fun_. He let out a huff and charged.

*~*~*~*~*

Once he had the wolfs’ attention, the huntsman stopped his charge, raised his rifle and took aim down the barrel at the wolf, who was salivating.

“How about some lead, Wolf?”

The wolf let out a huff and charged.

He had barely taken a stride when the huntsman pulled the hammer of his rifle, sending a bullet flying through the air and into its skull.

The wolfs’ body went limp and tumbled to the ground.

The huntsman took a breath, then another, waiting for any sign of life.

When he was sure the wolf was dead, he lowered his gun. He walked up to the body and saw that the eyes were devoid of life. He even poked it for good measure. Nothing.

The stomach, on the other hand, was a riot of movement.

So, a pregnant female after all, and close to giving birth, judging by the squeaks and movement.

He took out his skinning knife. If the mothers’ size was anything to go by, the pups would be huge and properly skinned would fetch a pretty penny.

Careful not to ruin the mothers’ pelt, he sliced open the gut, spilling out the stomach, guts and other innards, as he expected.

What he did not expect to see, however, a distinct lack of pups and the stomach pouch making very human movements and sounds.

So, the girl was alive after all. Lucky for her he had arrived just then.

In one quick motion, the huntsman sliced open the stomach, revealing a very young, naked woman coated in stomach fluids.

She emerged coughing and hacking, eyes closed and hand reaching out for something, anything.

He dropped the skinning knife and reached for the young woman. As soon as his hands touched hers she lunged at him, babbling in her native tongue and sobbing.

Carefully, he picked her up and carried her away from the wolf carcass towards the well, where he grabbed a bucket and used it and his shirt to remove the filth covering her, inspecting her for any injuries that might have needed tending to.

Once the girl had calmed down enough to breathe, and her eyes had been opened to reveal a colour that was not often found in these lands, she noticed smiled at her rescuer, then noticed her own nakedness and blushed a red deep enough to match her nickname.

“Listen, just stay here a moment, okay Red? Finish cleaning yourself up I’ll go get you something.”

Not knowing if she understood him, he got up and walked towards the cabin, hoping he could at least find something to clothe her, and to sooth her nerves.

The cabin was a mess, with furniture on its sides and blankets and clothing strewn everywhere; even the bed had been destroyed by the wolf as it made its den.

About the only thing salvageable was the girls red hood; her shirt had no buttons to hold it together and her skirt had been ripped to pieces. Even her shoes had been chewed.

He gathered the cloak and some herbs that had been attached to ceiling, as well as a pot and a cup. He didn’t think anyone would complain about the mess.

Thankfully, the girl had stayed by the well and had finished cleaning herself off, using the last of the water to rinse out her hair, revealing them to be a shade as equally rare as her eyes. She kept her back to him, but turned her head and smiled at him as he approached.

He held out his offering of her cloak and pointedly averted his gaze, so that she could grab it.

It was not anything proper to wear, that was for sure, but it was at least large enough for her to wrap around herself and give some semblance of modesty. Once she was dressed, he filled the pot with water from the well and started a fire with materials nearby as he made tea that would help calm her down. He could still see her hand shaking.

They said nothing as the water slowly came to a boil and he added the ground tea leaves, the soothing aroma filling the air as he poured a cup for the young woman.

“Here, drink this. I’ll go skin the wolf okay?”

She looked at him, puzzled, and he remembered that she didn’t speak the same language as him. He held the cup to his lips, miming taking a sip and held the cup for her. She took it and took a sip from it, then another, until she had drained the cup dry.

“Thirsty, are ya?” He laughed, and poured her another. “Take as much as you want, I’m going to be a while.” He stood up to go skin the wolf and she got up as well, but when she saw where he was going, she sat back down, sipping her tea.

It was along work, skinning a wolf that could swallow a man whole, but he was an experienced huntsman and soon lost himself in the meditative work of skinning before the body vanished as monsters bodies tended to cut. Eventually, however, he was done and he held before him the largest pelt he had ever created. He whistled. With something this large, he could even sell it to the neighbouring King, a man well known for rare and exotic tastes in all things mortal.

He looked around for the young woman and saw that she had curled up around the cooling embers of the fire.

He folded the pelt, but left it on the ground, he went to her and kneeled beside her, grabbing a shoulder and shaking it gently.

“Oi,” He said, and shook her again. “Oi!”

He looked towards the pot and saw that she had drank the entire thing. Great, now he had to carry her out of the woods. He got up and carried her over to the pelt, which lay with fur side up, and gently placing the sleeping female within the folds, protecting both girl and fur from burs and branches as they make their way back to his cart and horse, but not before removing the red riding hood from around her .

Thankfully, his horse was still tied to the tree where he had left him and his cart was untouched.

Leaving the horse to graze some more, he climbed onto the bench and pressed a hidden switch under the coachman’s seat, revealing a hidden storage area where he kept his extra good, important documents and whatever goods were currently illegal in whatever country he was passing through.

He moved some thing around until he was satisfied and then carefully placed the fur wrapped woman inside.

He took a look at the innocent girls face, her clean, silky hair then closed the hidden compartment.

Reaching into the cart, he grabbed a few of his worse wolf pelts, the girls riding cloak, which he carefully tore a few holes into, and prepared his story for the village about how he had arrived to late to save the girl, but he had given the girl and her grandmother a proper pyre and here were the pelts of the beasts who had killed them, free of charge, naturally.

He schooled his features into a properly somber one, but as he hitched the horse to the cart he could not stop a wolfish grin from escaping. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written so that it would leave my muse alone to focus on academics! Not beta'd, so feel free to point out any errors or inconsistancies.


End file.
